Cortes Profundos
by Teme-Kazariya
Summary: /Editando, gomen! D:U/. "Llevare acabo la promesa que me hice, que todos las pagarían,cada uno de ustedes ira cayendo " que pasaría si quieres vengarte de las personas que te lastimaron, pero en tus planes no estaba encontrar el amor y menos cuando esa persona sepa... que eres u


Hola! hice este fic...por aburrida xD lo empece a escribir cuando estaba en un asunto y bueno… me aburría toda esa platica así que empece a escribir así… ._. nada más me salio así xD, no se si dejarla con final feliz o trágico… o ambos, pero uno como final alterno, pero eso lo veré cuando acabe casi el fic :).

POV asdasd -por si pongo desde el punto de vista de algún personaje-

- asdasdasd - -dialogo normal

- "adasdasd "- pensamientos

_- asdasdasdad - _tiempo atras ~

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, ninguno es mio :'( lastima, si no sasuke seria mio y solo mio[?].

que disfruten la historia ^-^ y disculpen algun error ortográfico :') .

* * *

Ya, esto es podía aguantar mas estos maltratos por parte de mis compañeros,era todo una logre poder dormir en casa bien… no podía pensar claramente,ni siquiera leer con tranquilidad en la escuela, en ese maldito lugar donde mis tormentos empezaron… .

Mis amigos… las personas que decían ser mis amigos, me engaño me querían lastimar, por tener el cabello de color rosado,muy difícilmente de peinar por lo largo -mi madre encantaba peinar todos los días para que me viera linda, o al menos lo intentaba- se burlaban de mi por mi gran frente,al igual de usar lentes grandes y que esconden lo único bueno de mi rostro, mis ojos color de un verde carácter era callado,algo serio y muy responsable , no me gustaba hablar con nadie de la eran unos falsos, que querían quedar bien en su círculo de amigos, no les importaba lastimar a una chica como yo.

Siempre me decían, que lo olvidaría con el tiempo o que las heridas sanaran y que podría vivir olvidando ese mal momento en la escuela, pero las cicatrices se quedan y son de por ese dolor y rencor guardado en mi , me ha hecho pensar en una cosa… .

En una solución para poder estar en paz conmigo, al fin olvidar ese sufrimiento de parte de todos ellos… los matare ahora a todos, aun recuerdo sus nombres, sus que esta mujer no es más la chica de dieciséis que se dejaba engañar, que era una ingenua, la niña que se creía cada falsa y estúpida palabra que decían , que usaban para sus beneficios… ahora no, porque los tomaré a todos y les haré sufrir de las peores maneras, no importa que… yo me vengare y curare los cortes profundos que me dejaron… .

* * *

— Señorita Haruno, necesito que firme estos papeles para poder seguir con el balance en la empresa — exclamó en un tono algo nervioso un hombre de traje oscuro con corbata gris que sacó de sus pensamiento a la mujer que se encontraba sentada en la silla movible.

Esta lo miro de la forma mas fría que hubiera en el mundo, casi queriendo congelar su corazón, el hombre solo jadeo leve y se enrojeció al tener la mira de la mujer en su persona, ella era una mujer exitosa, soltera y de buen cabello era color rosado - un color extraño en alguien déjenme decirles, ala vez que exótico - algunos medios decían que era tinte, pero ella seguía insistiendo que era su color natural, también aclarar que era largo hasta casi tocar sus ojos eran de un color esmeralda algo oscuro, su piel no era ni pálida ni morena, era el punto exacto de ese personalidad era seria y trabajadora,casi no se le veía salir en eventos sociales, solo iba a lo que decía ella que era mas importante, eventos de la empresa para poder tener aliados o conocer a su nuevo empresa se dedicaba a la construcción de edificios y tecnología, no había empresa con los mejores aparatos que la empresa.

— lo siento Akeyashi… los firmaré de inmediato, es solo que ya quiero acabar, para poder descansar un tiempo… —.

— bueno, solo son 4 firmas para la construcción de un rascacielos y 2 para poder terminar el avance del nuevo aparato que se esta desarrollando — respondió sonriendo levemente nervioso él, poniendo los papeles en el escritorio de cristal de la mujer para poder retirarse del cuarto lo mas rápido.

Tomó los papeles rápido y los firma todos, claro sin antes leer cada uno de ellos, no quería tener una baja en la empresa por no leer con atención los papeles,miro la ventana grande que se encontraba detrás de ella, se levantó de su asiento y sacó de un cajón una carpeta, donde se encontraba la foto de una mujer de , entre 23 a 25 años, de cabellos rubios pálidos, ojos azul cielo, con un fleco que tapaba uno de sus mientras hojeaba el documento, tenía todo sobre esa mujer… nombre,edad,dirección,actividades favoritas, lugar de trabajo, donde viven sus familiares más cercanos,necesitaba verificar que todo estuviera en orden.

— al parecer te haré una pequeña visita… Ino Yamanaha… — susurro la pelirosada sonriendo al momento de guardar la carpeta en su maletín, tomó los papeles firmados, salió por la gran puerta gris de su oficina y puso con cuidado estos en el escritorio del anterior hombre, que al parecer era su asistente —recuerda, no estaré por unos meses así que, toma buenas decisiones Akeyashi, si es que no quieres que te vaya peor o quieras perder el cuello… —.

El pobre hombre de ,al parecer, 23 años asintió asustado, al momento de tomar los papeles para acomodarlos y empezar a escribir en su la haruno hacia el ascensor con un rostro serio y decidido, presionar el botón de la planta subterránea para tomar su lamborghini. Faltaba un día para poder tomar la vida de su primera víctima… la primera persona que estuvo volviendo su vida un infierno en la escuela preparatoria, este era el comienzo de su venganza contra todos.

_**8 años atrás. . . **_

_ — vamos Sakura, solo debes sacar de la computadora de la directora, las respuestas de los exámenes finales — exclamó en tono de orden una rubia pálida de ojos azules, que vestía un uniforme de falda tableada azul marina, una camisa de botones blanca con el logo de la escuela konoha en algo molesta a la pelirosada de cabellos largos que escondía su frente con su cabello, al igual que sus bellos ojos verdes en unos lentes — no tenemos todo el dia Sakura! —._

_— eso...eso lo que hago Ino pero, esto es una mala idea…— replicó la otra mirando algo preocupada a la Yamanaha, sabía que si las descubren les cancelarían el examen y tendrían que hacer uno pero de 150 preguntas, todas revueltas y de manera escrita, sin era una alumna ejemplar, nunca faltaba, tenía las mejores notas de todo el instituto, pero quería ayudar a su nueva amiga a pasar el hacía feliz saber que una de las chicas más populares le pidió ser su amiga, aunque seguía viendo esto de mal manera._

_-listo lo tienes! eres la mejor Sakura! - chillo alegre la rubia mientras salía rápido de la sala de profesores dejando sola a la ojiverde,esta solo suspiro resignada apago el pc del instituto y se apresuró en salir del lugar despacio para no ser vista, sin notar que desde lo lejos alguien había visto la situación._

* * *

_— ¡ no puede ser, usted Haruno… mi mejor estudiante, robando las respuestas de los exámenes finales! —._

_— yo… yo no estaba sola… no es lo que parece directora Tsunade — respondió la Haruno sorprendida, estaba ahora en la dirección, frente a la directora, la mujer que siempre estuvo orgullosa de ella,aparte de su madre, y aun lado de ella estaba su supuesta amiga Ino con una sonrisa malévola y una cámara en las manos — ¡ Ino estaba conmigo! —._

_— pero yo te saque la foto, yo me quede a regularización con Tenten… aparte no te conozco pero te encontré robando las respuestas — contestó en tono de victoria la Yamanaha enseñándole algunas fotos de la ojiverde en la computadora principal y saliendo del salón de profesores muy sospechosa._

_— yo… ¡ no le crea directora Tsunade ! ella igual es—._

_— ¡ basta Sakura ! estarás castigada por 3 semanas en el salón de castigos, no tendrás actividades extracurriculares y tendrás que presentar el segundo examen — grito molesta la mayor con tono serio a la Haruno, no podría ser… su "amiga" le había engañado. se sentía tan traicionada, por cosas así no quería creer en nadie ni nada, solo en sus por dentro, no quería verse débil delante de esa zorra, solo estaba jugando con sus emociones… pero un día, se las pagaría._

* * *

Salio de sus pensamientos al momento de casi impactarse contra un taxi que estaba delante de ella, escuchaba al hombre gritarle insultos hasta ver la belleza de la mujer, este agacho la cabeza avergonzado de el por molestar a tal belleza, que quizás nunca vera jamas en otra pesado, otra vez estaba pensando en esos días... tenia que olvidar la Sakura que era débil y se dejaba manipular por todos, ahora era una mujer fuerte, decidida y la mujer que mataría a cada uno de los "amigos" que le hicieron la vida un infierno.

Estaciono el auto de lujo negro,después de pasar la reja negra con detalles blancos que resguardaba su hogar, en el frente de la gran mansión de color blanca con detalles morados en las ventanas, un patio trasero con flores y 10 arboles de Sakura adornándolo. En la entrada había una fuente de color beige que parecía casi realista de una mujer cargando un cántaro y tiraba agua de este.

— bienvenida señorita Haruno — dijo una mujer de avanzada edad de entre 70 a 80 años, sus cabellos eran ya griseados con tonos café claro, sus ojos eran color capuchino y sonreía alegre al ver ala joven mujer llegar. Sakura se aproximo a ella y la abrazo como si fuera su madre, quien hace 3 años había fallecido en un accidente de auto. Megumi era la única mujer que le daba ese amor maternal y cariño que necesitaba para vivir, pensando en todos esos momentos dolorosos que vivió de pequeña — .

— Megumi-san, necesito que me compres un boleto de avión para mañana, solo he venido por algo de ropa... —.

— pero querida... acabas de llegar apenas, no crees que es mejor dejar el trabajo y descansar? —sugirió la mayor siguiendo ala Haruno que subía las escaleras y abría las puertas de un despacho donde había un hermoso mueble de libros lleno de estos,un escritorio de igual material de caoba. La ojiverde se acerco al escritorio y metió todos los papeles en el — señorita... no me diga que ya... ya es el momento de que hara su promesa? —.

La pelirosada sonrió de lado mientras dejaba los documentos de la Yamanaha en su escritorio dejando ver su fotografía,leyó el lugar donde debía ir. Tomo el teléfono y suspiro antes de marcar un numero y decir lo siguiente:

—por favor, un boleto a Italia... si, solo para dos días y una noche. A mi cuenta, Haruno Sakura... muchas gracias —colgó el teléfono y luego miro por unos segundos ala mujer mayor, esta suspiro preocupada y susurro algo no muy audible y camino hacia la habitación de la pelirosada. Esta miro la foto de la rubia y sonrió de nuevo, pero de una manera algo sádica — "aun no sabes lo que te espera... Ino " —.

* * *

espero les haya gustado el primer cap xD,quizas en algunos dias saque el segundo ^-^

Teme fuera!.


End file.
